ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman
has come! Unleash the !!|Movie tagline}} is the series film for Ultraman X. http://m-78.jp/x/topics/1154/ The trailer was released in early December 2015 and the film was released on March 12, 2016. On December 5, 2016, William Winkler Productions Inc., announced that this film and Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! to be English Dubbed and played as a "Double Feature" at theaters and conventions across the United States. William Winker Productions also stated that a dubbed and subtitled DVD release is possible in the future. Plot The movie begins with recaps of past events from the series. Returning to the current storyline, Alien Fanton Guruman narrates the story of the original Ultraman fighting for peace in the galaxy. During the narration, he flashes to a certain battle Ultraman had participated against Alien Baltan. Back to the present, he is disgruntled that Rui and Mamoru did not hear his story, since the two had heard of it before multiple times but soon catches their attention by showing them his newest invention: a replica of the Beta Capsule. Using this, Guruman tries to summon the original Ultraman but fails and created a huge explosion in the lab as a side effect, so much so that Rui commented: "Maybe that needs a little more fix?" After the movie's introduction title, Xio members celebrated Daichi's return from his monster observation in Australia. Captain Kamiki even presented them with cookies made by Hiromi, hinting the captain's relationship with his daughter started to anew. X advises Asuna not to eat too much, concerning her body weight but she ticks this off and flips the X Devizer to keep X quiet. Deputy Captain Sayuri entered and chew them off including the captain for eating during their job until they received a distress call from the Baraji Ruins, an ancient civilization area where a mysterious pyramid was discovered a long time ago. Arriving at the location, Daichi and Asuna bump into a young boy named Yuuto and her mother Tsukasa Tamaki, revealed herself to be the one sending the signal to gain Xio's help. They also met Carlos Kurosaki, an adventurous celebrity who gains fame in the internet and tries to enter the pyramid as well. Entering the pyramid through a hole that Carlos busted, they discover a giant statue of an Ultraman. Tsukasa tells them through her research that the giant is Ultraman Tiga, a legendary ancient Ultra Warrior. X even knows of the story and hints the figure to be their ally. Tsukasa discovers a blue stone and a mysterious runic written as well: "And with the Jasper stone, the lights of the sky and the light of the Earth united. Once the bonded light have been lifted, darkness shall return to the darkness. This is trusted to those who possessed the bonds of light". Driven by his own greed, Carlos takes the blue stone by ignoring the warnings that Tsukasa tried to tell and because of this, the pyramid starts to shaken. He and his filming crews flee, leaving the rest to Xio and a monster emerges from the pyramid. While leaving, Tsukasa started to fall behind, forcing Daichi to call for X and buy Asuna some time to rescue her. The monster is too powerful for X to handle, even pummelling Exceed X, the Ultraman's stronger form and forces X to separate with Daichi, causing the X Devizer to damage. The monster went underground as Tsukasa commented that "the Hell has risen". The mother-son pair were brought to the Xio headquarters and after briefly mistaken Captain Kamiki for Sayuri, Tsukasa quickly reveals the monster's name: Devil Beast Zaigorg. Tsukasa narrates the story: "Long ago, the Earth's surface is simmered and the sea boils, that is the world of Zaigorg. It was then the giant of light arrives and seal Zaigorg beneath the ground. With the help of the Jasper stone, the lights of the sky and the light of the Earth united. Once the bonded light have been lifted, darkness shall return to the darkness". But the seal has lifted and Tsukasa blames herself for not being able to stop Carlos. Meanwhile, Daichi is able to restore X using a small volt of electricity but with the X Devizer still damaged, he is unable to transform. Rui takes Yuuto to a tour within the Lab Team's department and meets Dr. Guruman, whose appearance briefly scared Yuuto. After analyzing Tiga's statue, Guruman states that he is able to create the Cyber Cards of both Ultra Warriors respectively, having created the cards for all five Ultra Warriors that had assisted both Xio and Ultraman X before: Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Max, Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory and Ultraman Nexus. As an appreciation for giving him the opportunity to look further on these cards, Yuuto presented the Lab Team with his treasures from the archaeology. Several of them are OOPArts from an ancient spaceship and jewels from an ancient empire but a peculiar one, which Yuuto has no knowledge of captivates Guruman's attention and borrows it from the boy. At Carlos Communications, Carlos Kurosaki celebrates his research by showing off the blue stone but neither of them interested, believing it to be a "junk". Xio detects Zaigorg's movements, who tries to proceed to Area T-2. Tsukasa realises that the monster tries to destroy the stone that sealed it and heads out with Asuna to Carlos Communications. Captain Kamiki commences Phase 4, ordering evacuation in Area T-2 and for Xio members to attack Zaigorg by any means. Hayato, Wataru and Daichi heads out to the location and made several preparations. At Carlos Communications, Carlos discovers that his show loses to Animal Heartwarming Channel and Asuna and Tsukasa appear to deliver the bad news, as well as ordering evacuation on the whole building but neither of them comply. As Zaigorg approaches, Captain Kamiki approves and launches the operation "Hell No.3". Cyber Gomora arises and forces Zaigorg to emerge from the underground. With the monster's hide proven to be fully protected, Daichi advises the team to target its eyes. Wataru (Land Musketty) via Cyber Red King's power, Hayato (Sky Musketty) via Cyber King Joe's power, and Cyber Gomora simultaneously attack. Mamoru activates Cyber Eleking's power and traps Zaigorg in an energy shield for continuous attack. Still having little effect, Zaigorg summons two spines from its back, launching it and destroys Cyber Gomora before they hit the ground and bring forth two other monster. Both are recognized as Antlar (Gorg Antlar) and Golza (Gorg Fire Golza) by Xio as the two destroy the parabolic antennae that keep Zaigorg imprisoned and join their creator, forcing Xio members to briefly retreat. With the three monsters approaching Carlos Communication, an evacuation is finally held. Yuuto sees this scenario from the lab and tries to run off to help his mother but is stopped by Rui. Yuuto's emotion resonates with the blue stone and the relic he found, with X (without further explanation) shining as well. Guruman and X orders Rui to bring the latter to Daichi despite repairs in X Devizer still in progress as she complies and brings Yuuto as well with the relic. Xio members continue their attack despite Zaigorg nearing Carlos Communication. Asuna and Tsukasa have a short scuffle with Carlos and his assistant over the stone. After Daichi and Yuuto bring X and the relic to the tower, Rui and Mamoru participates in the attack as well via Space Musketty, comedically using her cotton candy gun. Kurosaki finally gets the blue stone and quickly shift his focus to rescue Tsukasa after being trapped by a steel beam. His assistant, Daichi, Asuna and Yuuto appear and join Carlos to save her. With Zaigorg approaching, she orders them to leave her but Yuuto refuses and his will to save his mother allows his relic to give him the strength needed to lift the steel beam. The relic's crust peels off and reveal its true form, resonating with the blue stone and the X Devizer. Zaigorg crushes the tower and with Yuuto and Tsukasa are to be trampled by a wall, he quickly rises the relic and transforms into Ultraman Tiga, saving his mother and pushes Zaigorg far from the building. The X Devizer repairs itself and Daichi quickly uses this opportunity to transform. Once again in his giant form, X now understands the meaning of the ancient runic letters: "When everyone's emotions and heart united, that bond unites the Earth and the sky. From that united light, it refers to us, the giants of light". The blue stone reacts and summons the original Ultraman, and all three giants and Xio members join forces against Zaigorg and its monsters. Sky and Space Muskety joins Tiga Sky Type in an aerial combat against Antlar. Hayato decides to use the power of Cyber Birdon despite the danger it contains while Space Musketty provides cover via Cyber Bemstar's power for Sky Musketty to crash Antlar's wing, removing the monster from its aerial proficiency. Before the Sky Musketty crashes, Hayato salutes to Tiga and the giant nods, thanking him for his cooperation. Now in Power Type, Tiga fights against Antlar and breaks his right horn before returning to Multi Type and finishes off the monster, leaving behind its left horn. Meanwhile, Ultraman faces against Golza but is quickly pummelled by the former's cannonnball attack. Asuna via her bazooka and Land Musketty (Wataru) use the powers of Cyber Gomora and Cyber Zetton respectively to counter Golza's attack, long enough for Ultraman to recover and destroy it with his Specium Ray. X faces against Zaigorg but unlike before, it seems that he finally get the best over the monster and destroy it with Xanadium. The fight seemingly ends but an unharmed Zaigorg emerges and strangles Ultraman and Tiga with its tentacles to absorb their light energies, converting them into five missiles which launched towards X before arriving on different countries of the world, summoning five Tsurugi Demaaga. Captain Kamiki announces Phase 5 while noting that the world is slowly turning into hell. Guruman finishes the Cyber Cards of Ultraman and Tiga and had Rui and Mamoru sent them to X/Daichi. Receiving these cards, he loads them into the X Devizer and equipped with the Beta Spark Armor. Using the Beta Spark Sword, he frees Tiga and Ultraman and fights against Zaigorg. The Cyber Cards of past Ultra Warriors resonate and summons all of them to fight Tsurugi Demaaga in different portions of the world: Zero in Shanghai, China, Max in Geneva, Switzerland, Nexus in Cairo, Egypt, Victory in Buenos Aires, Argentina and Ginga in Chicago, America. X quickly severs Zaigorg's right hand (club) and merges with Tiga and Ultraman, creating a huge data wing that charges the worldwide Ultra Warriors with the energy needed to finish off Tsurugi Demaaga. Returning to Earth, X changes the Beta Spark Sword into an bow and arrow configuration and unleashes Beta Spark Arrow, successfully killing Zaigorg and ends his reign of terror. The others celebrates the X's victory and the Ultra Warriors regroup for a moment, with Zero commending X for becoming stronger than the last time they met. As the Ultra Warriors leave, Zero flies past Rui, much to her delightment. Tiga reverts to Yuuto and X separates with Daichi. Because of everyone's bonds, he finally regains the true body that was lost 15 years ago and Ultraman leaves the Earth. X thanks Xio for their cooperation since the first time they met, with Captain Kamiki and other officers in the headquarters saluted the giant. Before leaving, X reassures to Daichi that they will always stay united and will return should the Earth is in danger once more. Yuuto awakens, nearly having no recollection of his time as Tiga but was praised by his mother, something that he had yearned for. Carlos and his assistant takes his leave while notifying Tsukasa of an island in South Pacific that had been closed after an illegal mining had been discovered, wanting to see if she is interested. At the headquarters, Xio celebrates their victory, with Sayuri doesn't chastise them this time. While Asuna misses X, he quickly appears in Daichi's Devizer, reminding Asuna of her diet as usual. He explains that the Earth will be under attack by Desastro, a monster or a alien from the Centaurus Constellation. Xio's satellite picks up the monster's sighting and the team rolls out once more. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman X **Exceed X ***Beta Spark Armor *Ultraman Tiga **Multi Type **Power Type **Sky Type *Ultraman *Ultraman Zero **Normal *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Nexus **Junis *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman Ginga Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Baltan *Alien Fanton Guruman *Zaigorg *Cyber Gomora *Gorg Antlar *Gorg Fire Golza *Tsurugi Demaaga *Desastro Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice Cast * : * : * : * : Suit Actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : English Dub Cast *Daichi Ozora: Britain Simons *Ultraman X: William Winckler *Asuna Yamase: Elise Napier *Alien Fanton Guruman: G. Larry Butler *Shotaro Kamiki: Roy Abramsohn *Sayuri Tachibana: Alison Lees-Taylor *Rui Takada: Valerie Rose Lohman *Hayato Kijima: Josh Madson *Wataru Kazama: John Katona *Ultraman Ginga: Nicholas Clark *Ultraman Zero: Daniel Van Thomas *Translation by: Emily Nelson Trivia *The movie title comes from the final lyrics of the original Ultraman theme song, Ultraman no Uta. *In an original plan, Yuuto's mother, Tsukasa Tamaki was meant to use the Spark Lens instead due to her actress, Takami Yoshimoto was formerly known for playing Rena Yanase in Ultraman Tiga before Kiyotaka Taguchi changed the plans. *In another original plan, Evil Tiga was meant to appear in the movie, under suggestion of writer Takao Nakano but was turned down by Kiyotaka Taguchi after finding the plot too similar to the original Evil Tiga. *This movie foreshadowed the next series, Ultraman Orb in several ways, including: **Zaigorg's background and his title "Devil Beast" foreshadows the King Demon Beasts. **Ultraman Exceed X Beta Spark Armor foreshadowed the next series' titular character, whose default form uses the powers of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga. Interestingly, said character as well requires the use of cards to gain access to his powers. *Along with Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! and Ultraman Max, it was dubbed in English. This is the first time an Ultraman related movie or series was dubbed since Ultraman Tiga. *At the US Double Feature convention/theatrical release, this movie was played before Ultraman Ginga S The Movie, even though the movie of Ultraman Ginga S was created and chronologically takes place before this movie. The reason for this was because of "preference". *According to Ultraman X Super Complete Works, the kanji spelling for "Baraji" (as in the Baraji Ruins) is 芭羅慈. Home Media In addition to the Japanese DVD/Blu-Ray release, Mill Creek Entertainment also released the movie in the USA under the title Here He Comes! Our Ultraman, bundled with the Ultraman X series as a single release and as a standalone release. Either would come with William Winckler Productions' English dub. XMovieMillCreekBlu-RayCase.png|Release by Mill Creek Trailers 『劇場版ウルトラマンX きたぞ!われらのウルトラマン』 予告篇 60秒ver.！ Ultraman X The Movie Trailer Ultraman X The Movie - North American Trailer|North American Trailer Gallery Images Poster.jpeg|Alternate poster Ultraman-x-eng-poster.png|American poster Ultraman_X_The_Movie_-_North_American_Trailer.jpg X and friends.png|Behind the Scenes 12074840_10205435218421419_4259740547930052721_n.jpg Ultraman-x-pr-photo-9.jpg Maxresdefault (j2).jpg 21n.jpg 14574172_260922710977268_7360079236595449856_n.jpg Videos Ultraman X The Movie Beta Spark Armor clip|Beta Spark Armor Clip References id:Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman de:Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Category:Movies Category:Heisei Movies Category:Ultraman X Category:Movies Dubbed in English Category:Team-Ups Category:New Generation Movies